Harry Potter and The Girl From The Future
by dragonbaby1987
Summary: Now Complete!Harry's daughter comes from the future to help him.Will she succeed?Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers:I do not own Harry Potter or anything else except the plot and a couple of the characters.

Chapter One : Back To School

Shalia looked around herself in awe.This was Diagon Ally,shopping place of witches and wizards and she was finally here.  
She could not believe her back from the future had been really hard but setting up a life had been even harder.  
She had to make up a past because she could not use her own.She did tell the truth in a couple places of course.She did not like to lie at all.that had not been the way she had been raised.No,she could not think of her parents now.They were dead because of her failure and she would not fail now.She had to keep a clear mind.This was going to be a rough year.Atleast she was going back to Hogwarts.Redoing her seventh year.Though she did not mind.She loved school.Hmmm...she had to think about what she needed.Right when she remembered someone bumped into her and down they went!

Harry was estatic this summer he had stayed at the Weasely's.All summer he and Ron had played Quidditch and had fun.  
He had not thought of the Dursly's or Voldermort all summer.Now the Weasely's,him,and Hermione were going to get their school supplies.Right when they got to Diagon Alley they ran into Neville who was also buying his school supplies.As they were walking out of new book store (Hermione had dragged them into saying she needed more books of course Harry already thought she had plenty)when Neville tripped into Harry sending him flying into the person in front of him.As he was getting up from the fall he looked and saw the person getting up.

Shalia got up feeling just a little crushed when she noticed everyone had quit talking and was just staring at her.She blushed deeply and started brushing herself off.Finally Harry muttered about how he was sorry and it was an accident.

"It's okay,No ones hurt just my pride."she replied laughingly.He had not changed at all her father.Of course she could not think of him that way he had to remain Harry it could not change.This changed her plans alittle.She had not meant to meet him until the train to Hogwarts.Oh well you had to roll with the punches as her best friend Misha always said.As they started to look at her again she realized they noticed her accent.She was American.(A.N. I know that if Harry is her father she would be English but in this story he moves to America where she is raised)

"So do you also go to Hogwarts?"she asked.

"Umm..Yeah do you?"Ron asked her back with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah this is my first year there.I use to go to a magic school in America but my old teacher came to teach the DADA class so my parents wanted me to come with him."she replied.

"So you know the new teacher.What's his name?"Hermione asked.

"Matthew Wyatt.He's actually a good teacher,very powerful.He's only twenty-one years old.This is his second year teaching."she said.(He had decided he would also come back with her.Which she was still mad about.She could take care of herself!She was more powerful than he was.)"So I hear you have to use wands to do magic.Is that true?",she asked.

A.N. This is my first fan fic so I hope you like.I will try to write as quick as possible.So please reveiw!If you have any questions just ask.  
DragonBaby

Chapter Two: Wandless Magic?

"Everyone uses wands.That's the only way to do magic."replied Ron.

"Actually Ron a few very powerful people do not have to use wands.It's in Hogwarts a History.Which you would know if you would ever read."

"Give it a rest Mione.I've heard I need to read all summer.I'll read plenty when school starts back."snapped Ron.Hermione gasped and started fussing at him.

"They always do this."Harry told Shalia smiling.Shalia just smiled back at him.She already knew that.They were to get married as soon as they graduated.Her best friend Misha was their daughter.

"Wait.Do you use a wand?"asked Hermione curiosly.

"No.I've never had to.I can if I want but it's easier not to.I normally don't even have to say spells."Shalia said with pride."I'm the only one who has been able to do that.I also can already transform."

"Wow, you must really be powerful."Hermione said looking at her like she did believe Shalia.That's when she noticed Shalia looked exactly like her.Harry and Ron was laughing at the look on her face.When she looked back Shalia looked like she did to begin with.  
Shiny long black hair with red and blue highlights,emerald eyes,glasses,and that's when she realized Harry and Shalia's eyes were exact same color.They also kind of looked like each other.When she looked again her eyes were a sky blue.Shalia just shrugged.It did not matter to her.Her powers always got her in trouble.

"Well I really need to finish my shopping.Maybe I'll see you on the train tomorrow."Shalia said hopefully.

"Maybe.If we see you,your more than welcome to sit with us."Harry said slowly."Bye."

"Oh wait we don't know your name!"Hemione called out.

"It's Shalia Pierce.And don't worry I already know yours."she replied over her shoulder.She had to get out of there.She still had lots to do shopping wise.All of her old magic supplies had been left behind.Thankfully she had lots of money.Unfortunetly she was not looking where she was going and ran into someone.

"Not again."she muttered.

"What do you think your doing?Do you know who I am?"the person yelled at her.Shalia groaned in recognition.

A.N.I hope you like!I know this is kinda short but my computer continually messes up and I was trying to get more up.So reveiw PLEASE!  
DragonBaby

Chapter Three: 


	2. The Ride To Hogwarts

Disclaimer:see chapter one!

** Chapter Two:**

** The Ride To Hogwarts**

Draco looked down at her with disdain. "Did you hear me?Watch where you are going!"he yelled at her.Shalia just smiled sweetly and blushed.(She knew his weakspots his son was just like him)

"Oh,I am so sorry Mr.Malfoy. I was justso excited to meet you! I've been looking forward to this day because I knew I would see you. I just think you are so smart and cute!"she gushed while inwardly laughing. He was just lapping it up.

"Well that's okay, just from now on watch where your going!"he said smugly. Then turned and walked away while holdinghis head high. As soon as he was out of sight she nearly fell on the ground laughing.Oh yeah he was just like his son! She turned and started her shopping.She had to get her books and robes. And last but not least her Quidditch broom. She was looking forward to flying. While shopping she ran across some interesting books that she just had to buy.

The next day Shalia was extremely nervous. She was not really sure she had fooled anyone. Oh, she knew no one knew who she truly was but it still made her think twice about what she was doing. Even though she wanted to save her family she knew her father had not even met her mother. If she did this would it change that?She couldn't help questioning herself. Thankfully she did not have much time to think about her own problems. She knew Hermione would ask her how she had so much power.And what was she to tell her?Ughh so many things to think about. But for right now she had to get to the train!She did not want to be late. She hurried out of her hotel room only taking a couple of seconds to check her stuff.

She ran into the train station only to nearly run over Matthew. He just smiled and put his hands on her shoulders until she caught her breath.

"I see you waited until this morning to pack little one (she still had not figured out why he called her that).Why do you persist to pracrastinate? You would have more time if you did not."He gently got on to her. She just looked at him."Come on we need to board the train."

"Sure thing Oh great one(he looked at her on that one) By the way I'm sitting with Harry and friends.Which you would know if you bothered to check with me last night."she added quickly at his last look.He did not like being left out.

"Fine they can sit with us."

"Well there they are in that on slowpoke."she teased him.She raced into the compartment and plopped down onto the seat.Matthew following her more dignified.She just smiled at him.

"Hey Shalia."Harry said to her.While Ron smiled and Hermione looked suspicous.

"Hey guys! This is Proffesor Wyatt.Our DADA teacher."Shalia told them.They all said hello while studying him.After talking for awhile Shalia got out one of her new books and started to read. She needed to calm down and this was the only way to. Blocking the others out she was quite surprised when Harry shook her arm saying they needed to get ready they were at Hogwarts. After getting out of the train she went to Snape who was waiting for her.

"You must be Shalia"he said looking down at her with a sneer." Come along we don't haveall day!You will be sorted before the first years.Stand over there." She went obediantly.She planned on being the model student here.

A.N.

Thank you so much for the reviews!I know this is kinda short but I'm working in our garden and had to write this on my break.

neostar:Yes this is kinda a Charmed crossover.I get abunch of my ideas while watching that and other shows.THANK YOU!

faelyn leaf: thank you I will try to remember to use the spacebar!THANK YOU!

Dreamsong:THANK YOU!

jpmetal:THANK YOU!

Until next time please review.(Critisim is welcome.I wish to learn!)

Dragonbaby1987


	3. Getting Sorted

Disclaimer:see chapter one!

**Chapter Three:**

** Getting Sorted**

Shalia was about to get sorted.She could not wait. In the future she had been in Griffindor but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be now. She knew she needed to be near Harry but she also had to get information on Death Eaters. So she was thinking about being in Slytherin, that way she could pretend to be evil. While she had been thinking the hat had done sung it's little song and she was being called to be sorted. Shalia climbed up on the stool (she felt like she had in first year) ready to be sorted.

"Hmmm...What house should I put you in? You appear to be brave and also secretive."the hat mused."Your even hiding something from me!"He said in surpise._Oh just put me in a house would ya!_ Shalia started thinking. She did not know if the hat had heard her but right when she thought that the hat screamed "Slytherin!"

Shalia quietly went to her table and sat. Unfortunatly it was by Draco.

"So my little fan got in my house. I wonder how that happened." he told her. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You believed that. I was just playing you so you would shut up about who you are. Get a life. You ain't that great."she told told him back.He looked at her shockingly.Apparently he had thought she was for real.

"Yeah right.Say whatever you want. You know that you like me."he told her smoothly and smiling smugly. She just smiled back at him.

"Whatever you want to think. Go right ahead."Shalia said. At that he turned and started to ignore her. So she turned only to see Pansy looking at her hatefully. "Hello I'm Shalia and who are you?"she asked Pansy politely.

"I'm Draco's girlfriend Pansy and do not ever talk to him that way again!"she screached at Shalia.

"Errr..Okay whatever you say. He's all yours."Shalia told her and got up to move to the end of the table to get away from them. As soon as she sat down the food appeared and she started to eat. When she looked up she saw Snape looking at her with the most weirdest look on his face. She quickly looked down and tried to ignore him. After a few minutes she noticed he had quit. So she looked back up and started studying everyone. All the students were pigging out and talking. The teachers were talking while looking at all the students. Matthew and snape were talking while occasionaly looking at her. She tried to listen but it was to loud. When they were through eating everyone started to their common rooms. Shalia followed her fellow housemates to their rooms. After making sure her stuff was all in place she climbed into bed.She would need a good rest for the first day back to Hogwarts. With that last thought she quietly fell asleep.

A.N. I hope you like this chapter.I will try to update soon. Please review!

DragonBaby


	4. The First Day Back

Disclaimer:see chapter one

**Chapter Four:**

** The First Day Back**

Thenext thing Shalia knew shewas being shook awake.She slowly cracked one eye open and saw Pansy standing haughtily over her.Shalia flashed her a smile,jumped out of bed and drawled"Mornen Sunshine.Don't you look nice."

Pansy scowled at her."Come on are you will not get breakfast."and with thatshe marched out of the rooms.Shalia sat back down and groaned.She was not a morning person.She slowly got up put on a long black skirt and a tight black shirt underneath her robes.

When she finished getting ready she went to go eat.Fate was not on her side.She somehow got lost only managing to find her way back long enough to get her time table.She groaned thinking this was not her day.Looking up she caught sight of Harry.She smiled and went to say hello only to find Draco blocking her path.

"Hello,Shalia is it?I knew you did not know your way so I thought I would show you your way to our first class."he said while smiling.She looked at him all the while making her hair look greasy and acne slowly bubbling up on her face.She smiled with sharp yellow teeth.

"How nice of you Draco.I'm was afraid I would get lost.It seems you've come to my rescue."she said.

"Ughh."he frowned,"I just realized I forgot my books.I'll be right back."He all but ran away.Laughing she turned around back to normal only to find Snape staring at her.Shalia smiled at him so sweetly it could have melted sugar.He only frowned at her.

"Can I help you Proffesor?"Shalia asked.

"No.Get to class."Snape said shortly but there was something hidden in his words.If only Shalia could read minds.That had been one of her gifts but she had quit using it.Her father had made sure she could not read his so she stopped trying.Plus it just wasn't right.

While she had been thinking other thoughts(not her own)started coming she realized they were coming from Snape himself._I wonder who she is.She's to powerful to be a normal student.She looks kinda like Potter to.But that Wyatt fellow assured me they were not related.Hmmm..There's something about her.Maybe I can somehow give her detention to get more information.That might work._With that in mind he walked away.

All day Shalia could not stop thinking about Snape.The day passed pretty quickly.Her classes had been okay.She had learnt every thing they taught now in third year.It gave her time to think so it wasn't wasted time.After dinner she finished her homework and went to bed.Maybe tommorrow would be better.

A.N.Sorry it has been awhile.I've had school and my sis came over so I've been extremely busy.Also my moms disabled so I do everything so busy, busy, busy.Thanks to Dreamsong for reveiwing.I hope everyone enjoys!Please read and review!

DragonBaby


	5. Remembrance

Disclaimer:see chapter one!

**Chapter Five:  
Remembrence**

The next morning Shalia woke up bright and early.She did not know why.Normally she slept so late she did not have time to do anything.After a nice relaxing bath she got dressed.Today she wore baggy black pants, with chains and zippers everywhere,a tight red tank top with goddess written on it in glitter and her hair in pigtails.She put on alittle makeup.Just the basics.,lipstick,blush,eyeshadow,and a little rouge.When she was through she decided to go ahead and eat breakfast.

On her way out of the common room she noticed the other girls were getting up.After eating a large breakfast of eggs,bacon,and toast with a glass of pumpkin juice,she hurried on to her first class.Thankfully she was not late.Because of being in Slytherin McGonagall did not like her.Although she had told Dumbledore that Shalia was one of the smartest witches she had had the honor to teach and did not know why the hat put her in Slytherin.

"Okay it seems everyone is here and on time today(with that being said she looked pointedly at Shalia).We will be learning the spell to get someone out of their Anamigus forms."Shalia had it on the first try while it took the others longer.

"Good job Miss Pierce."McGonagall stiffly when she saw she had done finished.Shalia smiled at her.

After Transfiguration they had Charms where thet went over past spells.When they went to dinner they noticed a sign saying they could learn how to be Anamigus.Shalia just glanced at it.She already knew how.Her form was many.Her favorites was a saphire dragon with emerald eyes and a black leopard with golden eyes.

Her father had loved flying on her back when she was a dragon.It was always fun.No one ever saw them, their home was magical.It had belonged to her mother who had been killed whenShalia was just a baby by Death Eaters.Shalia thought it had been Lucius(?) because he had been hunting Draco at the time and Draco had been with them.She wished she had known her mom.But Harry had always been there for her.

Shalia had gotten quite hungry.She ate chicken, turkey,mashed potatoes, mac and cheese,rolls,and a huge slice of cake.She loved cake.After she had finished she looked up and noticed Snape looking at her again.Remembering she had broken into his thoughts before she looked down closed her eyes and concentrated.A few minutes she heard _Hmmm. Why does she look so familiar and why does she resemble Potter.I swear I've seen her before!Plus she acts like someone I know. But who?_

When Shalia heard that she slowly poked around in Snapes head.It wasn't to hard he was also going into his past.She found it before he did.Her mother.He knew his mother.She could not believe it.Snape was her grandfather.Her father never told her.And Snape always acted mean to her when she had went to Hogwarts in the future.It made no sense.

But she could not dwell on it.He now knew how she had her powers.She just was not sure if he knew who she was.She suspected he did.Going back this far in this time was being researched, it did not exist.So he must know she was from the future.She started panicking when he stood up and went to the headmaster.Snape lent down and whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

When he glanced her way she had disappeared.She hadn't meant to but when ever she was scared she just disappeared!She appeared back up in a few seconds.Unfortuanetly he had been still looking at her.He looked extremely surprised.She smiled at him and started to go to her room.But before she made it to the doors Snape grabbed her arm and made her follow him to the headmasters office.

After muttering the password "popsickle sticks"he marched her up the stairs.Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them.

"Well Miss Pierce what have you to say for your self?"Dumbledore asked.Now terribly scared she turnt on Snape.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were my grandfather?I thought you were dead.Dad use to tell me only he was left alive.When did you even havedaughter?"she said rather quickly.

"What?So you are Isabella's daughter.You look just like her.Your from the future.How?Why?"he asked her.

"Yes why?How did you get to the past?"McGonagall asked curiosly.

"Well you will have to ask Proffesor Wyatt, he helped out some.Oh plus in the future we have spells for time travel.It is against the law to perform one unless it is in a great time of need.As to the why.My mother was killed when I was jusyt a baby by Death Eaters and my father was killed by Voldermort a week before I came.I had to save him.I believe the prophecy said he could only kill Voldermort.If he is dead he can not kill him."

"Harry Potter is your father?"asked Snape enraged."How did him and Izzy meet?Why did I allow it?"he wondered out loud.

"Yes Harry is my father.But he must never know.Who knows what could happen."Shalia told them.Unknown to them some one had been coming up the steps and heard everything.They hurried down shoked by what had been said.

* * *

A.N.Hello everyone!I hope this chapter is longer.I tried to write as much as I could.I hope you enjoy!Also please review!  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

jpmetal:Thank you!I will try to make my chapters longer.

Puer2:Thank you!


	6. Changes in the Air

Disclaimer:see chapter one! 

** Chapter Six:**

** Changes in the Air**

After leaving the headmasters office Shalia felt a ripple in the air.Thinking it was just her imagination she paid no heed.That was her first mistake.She decided to go to the rooms,after making it to the top staircase she felt someone shove her.She also smelled strawberrys?If anyone had been watching they would have saw wings appear from her back.She flew back up to the top of the stairs.She was not worried about the person who pushed her seeing her.They would not have waited.They would need an alibi.Being in the common room with other students was perfect.

Realizing her wings were still out Shalia pulled them back in.It would not do if everyone found out she was part demon.The only ones who knew were her immediate family.Demons were thought to be killers,they would think she was evil and working for Voldermort if they found out.It was safer this way.Thankfully she looked nothing like a demon.

Looking around she noticed she was going to the Gryffendor common rooms.She was still not use to being in Slytherin.Her second mistake was instead of walking all the way back down the stairs she just decided to appear in front of the door.She would have to be careful though.Everyone thought you could not just appear anywhere in Hogwarts.Which was true for humans.But being part demon helped her.Although full demons could not.If a full demon even approached Hogwarts alarms would go off.Shalia's human side hid her demon side.

When Shalia appeared up Draco was standing in front of her.He jumped in surprise but smirked at her.When he did she knew she was in trouble.

"Hello Shalia.Or is that even your name?"he slowly asked.

"What do you mean of course that is my name."Shalia told him although the truth was Shalia was not her name.No one knew that not even Matthew.He had been assigned to her when her dad died.She trusted him but they did not know each other that well.Shalia had gotten no bad feelings from him so she figured he was fine and not evil.Plus he was also american Voldermort had few followers there yet.Europe was pretty much all his in the future.After Isabella had died Harry thought they would be safer in America.

"Yeah.Well "Shalia" (he put heavy empathis on her name,)it seems I have gained some new information.Would you cae to now what it was?"He said this very calmly but his body language was saying he was excited yet apprehensive.So she decided to go inside his head.If he knew she was from the future she just could take it.Plus she had to take the info that she appeared up right in front of him.

"Sure Draco.Why not?I don't have anything else to do.Just make sure Pansy doesn't catch us.I already have enough trouble out of your her.Your girlfriend seriosly has trust problems."

"She is not my girlfriend!"Draco hissed at Shalia.

"Ohhh...sore spot,huh?"

"Enough about her. Do you want to know what I do or would you like Dumbledore too know you are not human?"he growled.

"I don't think so."She reached up and grabbed his head with both her hands and closed her eyes.She started searching his thoughts.No one would see them.She had made them invisible.

"Boy his thoughts are jumbled."Shalia muttered to herself."Here it is.Hmmm... so he heard us talking in the headmasters office.Well I kinda knew that.What?He knows where his father is at?"she almost screeched that out real loud.

During the summer after Harry's sixth year Lucius and more Death Eaters had "escaped" from Azkaban.They were never caught.If Shalia could get them caught maybe her mom would not be killed.After removing his knowledge of her secret, she tried to find where she was a demon.It should have right in front but it wasn't.Which made no sense at all.The only way it would not be is if he had found out awhile back.

If he had known for a long time she thought he might have told someone else.But according to his mind he was the only one who was aware of what she was.After removing all of his knowledge about her demon parts she slowly pulled down the invisiblity shield and removed her hands from his head.Draco slowly opened his eyes.

"What was I saying?"he asked groggily.

"You were saying that we had to go to the headmasters office.You had something very important to tell him."Shalia replid.While she had been in his thoughts she had found where he did want to be with Voldermort.Apparently he was to big of a coward.Also he did not like death.But he did really hate Harry.It seemed Draco wished he was that famous.What he did not know was that Harry would have gladly gave him his popularity.

"Oh.Well lets go then."he said hurring off.

"Fine wait up."Shalia replied in a bored voice.But inside she was estatic.It had worked.Now Lucuis could be arrested.She ran to his side when she realized he had gotten far ahead of her.When they reached the headmasters office she hurriedly told them the password (s'mores) and followed Draco up the steps.When they got to the top they heard voices coming from the office.Before Draco could hear anything she knocked on the door and led them in.

"Miss Pierce can we help you?"Snape asked her sneering.Apparently it did not matter that she was his granddaughter."And why did you bring Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh he wanted to speak with the headmaster about the whereabouts of his father."hearing that Draco turned white and everyone else turned to look at him in amazement."It seems he does not want to join Voldermort."

"That..thats not true.I do not know where my father is.You have to believe me Proffessor.She is crazy!"Draco stammered out.For he still believed Snape was a Death Eater.  
At that Shalia just smiled and when she thought no one could see her she snapped her fingers.

"I mean he is at our summer house with the other people that escaped.You-Know-Who got them out.They are hidden in a secret passage that no one knows about.I would not if I had not been following sounds one night and found them.Also Snape is a Death Eater.Please don't let him hurt me.I don't want to be one."Draco said really fast.Dumbledore looked on in surprise but after hearing where Lucuis Malfoy was contacted the Ministry and informed them where everyone was.He did not tell them how he knew.

"Now thank you Draco for that information.Though I believe you said you had no idea where your father was.Also do not worry about Severus.He will not hurt you."

"I do not know why you just told us that but thank you Draco."Snape told him while looking at Shalia.

"Your welcome Proffessor.I don't know why I told you either.It's like it was forced out of me.I do feel alot better though."Draco said with relief.

"Well if that is all I better go."Shalia said trying to inch her way out of the room.

"Wait Miss Pierce.It seems that the potraits noticed youi snapping your fingers before Draco started talking.Why is that?"Dumbledore asked.

"Who knows?I snap my fingers all the time when I'm nervous.See I'm doing it know."she replied.

"Yes I see but turn around.You just turned Professor Snape into a puppy."He said trying not to laugh.

"Errr...Sorry."She snapped her fingers again and Snape turned back to normal except one thing.His nose was straight."Sorry Proofessor.Would you like your nose crooked again?It will take just a second."

"NO!I mean no.That is okay.Just leave it."Snape replied.

"Well I would like to know how you did that Miss Pierce but it is late and we can talk in the morning.Why don't you take Mister Malfoy to your common room.I'm quite sure he is tired and I know you have had a busy day."Dumbledore said politely with his just a twinkling.

"Sure bye headmaster.I'll see you in the on Draco.Lets go.I am tired.Plus I have homework."Shalia said while pulling Draco behind her.

When they reached the common room almost everyone had went to bed.Almost.Pansy was still up and angry.Shalia tilted her head and told Pansy to sleep.Pansy went to the coach and fell over asleep.

"How did you do that?I wish I could.It would be so much easier."Draco asked her in amazement.

"It is just a little spell.I guess you would say but it works.You just can't do it to cause harm.Otherwise it comes to you and makes you sleep."she replied."Well I better go finish school.Later."

After reaching her bed she realized she was to tired to actually do work.So she got all of her work put it in a pile and said"Finish".At that all of her work was done.

She crawled into bed and went right to sleep.She would have a hard day tomorrow.

* * *

A.N.Yay!I updated.Sorry it took so long.But as you can see.I wrote a really long chapter.I hope this makes up for my tardiness.Anyway.Thank you jpmetal for continuing to review me.I greatly appreciate it.

Everyone else READ and REVIEW!


	7. The End

Disclaimer:I own nothing except Shalia,Isabella and the plot.

Chapter Seven:  
The End

It was almost Christmas and Shalia was excited and alittle nervous. She always loved Christmas time.She went home and spent a relaxing two weeks with her father.This year she could not.Harry was staying but she doubted he would speak to a Slytherin.She was his worst enemy.

On a more happier note Lucius had been caught.No one knew who had turned him in.They suspected many but Draco was not among them.How could he tell.Lucius had never let him know where he was.She knew she had saved her mother because she kept having memories of a little brother and sister.Twins.

Matthew was mad at her.Shalia did not know why.The whole point in coming to the past was to change it.Plus she was starting to get bad vibes off of him.Like he was hiding something.Something important.She was not to worried though. 

This two weeks she had off she was going to be helping Harry.He did not know she was but she was planning on leaving documents that would help him laying right where he would find them.Hopefully he would not figure out it was her.

Shalia was alittle worried about Hermione.She would look at Shalia so weird.Shalia was convinced Hermione knew what she was.So she wasn't surprised on the first day of vacation when Hermione sat in front of her in the library.

"Shalia.I haven't spoken to you since the train ride.How have you been?",she kinda asked this in an uninterested way.Shalia could tell she was wanting to know something else and was just waiting to get to it.

"I'm fine.Just very busy.You?"Shalia answered amused.

"Fine.Are you going home?"

:No.My parents are very busy and decided for me to stay here."

"You miss them,huh?"

"What?Oh yes I do."

"I don't remember what you said they did.What was it?"Hermione asked casually.

"I didn't.They do this and that.My mom is an Auror and my dad works with the American Embassy for Wizards."Thankfully Shalia had realized someone would ask her this and had already decided an answer.

"Really.What are their names?"

"James and Marie Pierce."Shalia had also had papers forged so no one would be suspicius.If anyone looked they would think she was telling the truth.

"Oh.Well I really should finish my work."Just then she happened to notice what Shalia was reading."What is that book?I have never seen it before."

Shalia nearly hit herself upside the head.She should have never brought that book to the library but she needed the info to give to Harry.

"Just a book from home.Nothing important."

By this time Hermione had picked it up and was looking at it.

"Really?It says it was published in 2010.Oh my.It's about the veil and how to get people out of it that do not belong.How long have you had this?"Hermione demanded.

"I've had it for a couple of monthes.This is the first time I've looked at it.But as you can see it is just a joke book."Shalia replied tring unsuccesfully to get it back.

Right at that moment Harry and Ron walked in.Seeing Hermione they walked over only to see them struggling with the book.

"I knew it Harry.Mione has finally bonkers over a book."Ron joked laughingly.Harry laughed with him and grabbed the book from them.

"Why are you fighting over Hogwarts A History?You've read it atleast a hundred times Mione."

"WHAT!That is not the book she had.She had a book on the veil that Sirius fell through."Hermione yelled.She turned and looked at Shalia.Who looked innocently at her.Mione gasped."Your a demon.I knew it.That is why you have your special powers."

Shalia frowned at that.Well she guessed she could tell them.Just not everything.

"Yes,I'm part demon.On my mothers side.No I'm not with Voldermort.I came from America to help you Harry.I wish for Voldermort to be taken down.He doesn't deserve to have power."Shalia snapped her fingers and the book returned to normal."HEre this book will explain how to get Sirius back."

At that Harry's eyes grew wide and he grinned yet still looked fearful.Shalia knew he wanted Sirius back but did not know whether to trust her.She sighed.

"Look I'm not evil.I read the book and I know how to get him back for you.I will do it under one condition."

"What?"Harry asked slowly.

"Trust me.If it doesn't work you can tell Fumbledore I'm evil.How's that?"

"Okay.That will work.Can you bring him back soon?"

"Yes.Tonight actually.I just need to get some important ingredients."

"I guess we will see you then."With that they walked off.After being alone for awhile Shalia started feeling woozy.Worried she sat down.She looked at her hands which were fading in and out.

"Oh!This is so not good."

"I better hurry if I'm going to help them.So not good."Shalia muttered while hurrying to her room.She was still flickering in and out.Thankfully no one saw her.

Grabbing some stuff out of her trunk she ran to the Room of Requirement.Walking in she saw the veil.Normally no one could bring it here but she had poured her powers into the room.

"Open this portal.Bring him back.One whose not dead.Mistakingly fell.As I will so mote it be."Shalia chanted walking in front of the veil.After a few minutes she sat down in front of it and waited.

"Ahhhh!"a man came out of the veil.He was gaunt and had stringy black hair.That was all Shalia could tell cause he was screaming and trying to get away from the veil.

"Sirius Black I presume?"

He stopped screaming and turned gasping for breath.

"Is this a new torture?Cause if it is the veils kinda getting unimaginative."he asked grimly.

"No it's not.I brought you back.You're at Hogwarts."

"Really?Did you notice your not here."

"What?"Shalia looked down and saw what he was talking about."Oh.Yeah.I'm leaving soon so I'm now blinky."

"What?Never mind.If I'm really at Hogwarts I want to see Dumbledore and Harry!"

"Okay.Go ahead.I'm goimg home.Do me a favor though.Tell Harry it was fun.Oh also tell him his Christmas present from me should be very interesting and helpful against Voldermort."

That was the lat thing Shalia remembered before waking up to the smiling faces of her parents.She never found out what came of Matthew.

A.N.This is my last chapter.I did not want to continue to write something no one wanted to read.But I felt bad about just leaving it unfinished.So read and enjoy :( .Please!(Begging) 


End file.
